Ours
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Cuman kumpulan oneshoot keseharian sepasang sahabat, yaitu Neji dan Tenten. Sahabat, yaa atau mungkin, keduanya sama - sama tak sadar akan perasaannya masing - masing. [AU] (Warning : Abal, nggak pinter bikin summary, awas muntah)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei.

Pair : NejiTen lah, apalagi.

Summary : Cuman kumpulan oneshoot keseharian sepasang sahabat, yaitu Neji dan Tenten. Sahabat, yaa atau mungkin, keduanya sama - sama tak sadar akan perasaannya masing - masing. [AU] (Warning : Abal, nggak pinter bikin summary, awas muntah)

.

.

Tenten's POV

Apa pernah terpikir olehmu, ada sebuah hal yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama terjadi, namun kau baru menyadarinya? Oh bukan, bukan. Aku mungkin sebenarnya sudah lama sadar akan hal itu, tapi, aku hanya berusaha tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi aku sadar, hal ini cukup memprihatinkan.

Bahwa...

Di antara segerombolan teman - teman perempuanku, hanya aku yang jomblo!

Ah..rasanya hatiku menangis.

Maksudku, kami semua berteman dari kelas 10. Aku, Ino, Saku, Hina, Tema. Mereka berempat cantik, atau lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah dewasa. Kalau mau kuceritakan, awalnya adalah Ino yang _give up_ pada Sasuke dan kemudian bertemu dengan si senyum maut, Sai. Kemudian Sakura yang memilih bertahan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu semua, Hinata sudah suka pada Naruto. Dan Temari, yaaa walau ia selalu terlihat bertengkar dan adu mulut dengan Shikamaru, sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum, _there is something special between them._

Mereka semua beruang lho, jangan salah. Hingga akhirnya satu persatu dari temanku itu mendapatkan kebahagiannya, Sasuke yang mulai peka, Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit luluh oleh baik hatinya Hinata, Sai yang jatuh cinta pada Ino-walau Sai yang harus sabar karena cerewetnya Ino-, juga Temari. Mmm, begini, Temari memang tidak jadian dengan Shikamaru, hahaha, nanas itu memang tak kelihatan ingin repot dengan hal yang disebut 'pacaran'. Tapi percayalah, sangat terlihat bahwa Shikamaru begitu sayang padanya.

Ah.. rasanya hatiku tambah menangis.

Rasanya bahagia mengingat itu, juga..rasanya aneh. Kenapa cuma aku yang berakhir begini?! Apa aku tak cukup dewasa untuk itu? Sebenarnya dimana Kami-sama menempatkan cowok untukku?

"Ah ya ampun! Aku habis mikirin apa sih!"Gumamku geli, sembari menepuk - nepuk kedua pipiku. "Masih SMA kok udah mikir gituan!"

"Kamu kesurupan, ya?"Aku menoleh, Neji mendatangiku dengan kekehan. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di sampingku. "Kamu belum ambil roti bagianmu."Ucapnya sembari mengunyah roti, ia meletakkan rotiku di meja.

Aku mengambilnya, "Bukannya seharusnya kita dapat makan siang ya?"

"Hmm.."Neji mengangguk. "Belum datang, ini hanya pembuka kok."

Aku mengangguk sembari mulai melahap rotiku.

"Ya, ya. Kami tau ukuran perutmu, tak mungkin cukup hanya makan roti, 'kan?"

Aku tergelak, "Kamu semakin pintar melucu."

Neji menatapku, "Aku tidak melucu tadi."

Aku kembali tergelak. Oh ya, ini Neji. Sa-ha-bat-ku. Ingat itu. Dia masuk list teman - teman cowokku yang jomblo. Ada Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Gaara, Chojuro, dan banyak lah pokoknya.

Aku menerawang, hmm..kalau kutanya tentang apa yang kupikirkan tadi, Neji akan jawab apa, ya? Memikirkan itu sebentar aku langsung menggeleng, tentu Neji tidak tertarik dengan pacaran. Ia mungkin sudah menolak seribu tembakan gadis - gadis di sini dalam setahun.

"Kamu melamun?"

Aku tersentak, "Tidak. Maksudku, iya. Mungkin."

"Ini pasti karena kamu lapar ya,"ucap Neji, membuatku lagi - lagi tertawa. "Aku tidak melucu, tau."

Aku masih tergelak, dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah memerah, "Entah kenapa akhir - akhir ini semua yang kamu katakan itu jadi lucu."

Neji mendengus padaku, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah susu kotak lalu meminumnya.

"Eh? Darimana kau dapat susu?"Tanyaku.

"Ada siswi yang ngasih tadi, kayaknya adik kelas."

"Ha? Serius? Siapa?"Aku menatapnya lekat - lekat, kepo.

"Nggak kenal,"Neji mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi sepertinya dia tau kita habis pelajaran berenang, dan dia tau aku suka susu."

Geez... Pasti _fangirl_ -nya.

"Tenten-senpai!"Kami menoleh, dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki berdiri di pintu, wajahnya gugup. Aku berdiri, menghampirinya, dan Neji mengekoriku.

Setelah berhadapan dengannya, ia cukup tinggi, hanya saja ia merunduk dan wajahnya memerah.

Aku membungkukkan badanku, mencoba melihat wajahnya, namun itu semakin membuatnya terlihat..salah tingkah?

"Umm..mmm.."Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku, aku tersenyum padanya. "Ini, terimalah."Ia membawa sekotak sushi lucu, juga susu botolan.

"Arigato..."Aku menerimanya penuh haru.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya,"ia membungkuk. Ia hendak segera pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!"Aku menahannya. "Kenapa tiba - tiba kau.."

"Aku dan temanku sangat mengagumimu, dan saat mendengar kelasmu habis pelajaran berenang, terlebih makanan belum sampai... Aku dan temanku membeli ini."Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Maaf hanya bisa memberimu ini, Senpai."

Aku melirik Neji, yang sejak tadi sudah bertampang _stoic_ seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum lalu tertawa, aku mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang bahu lelaki itu, "Ayolah. Kau sangat baik, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Salam untuk temanmu ya, lagipula harusnya ia datang bersamamu ke sini, tentu saja aku juga ingin melihatnya."

Lelaki itu terlihat berbinar, "Arigato! Arigato gozaimashita! Aku akan sampaikan salam Senpai padanya, aku senang kau mau menerimanya!"

Aku tertawa, membuat lelaki yang tadinya gugup itu kini tertawa juga.

Setelah itu, lelaki itu pergi, tentu saja setelah berpamitan sampai membungkuk - bungkuk segala. Aku berbalik badan, dan mendapati Neji di belakangku, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Juga teman - temanku yang lain dengan wajah cengonya.

"Hei.."

"TENTEN DAPET FANS!"Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, yang ternyata Sakura dengan seragam piketnya. "Yuk yuk! Makanannya udah sampe! Kita makan dulu!"

Kami semua masuk ke dalam, Sakura bersama teman - teman sepiketnya menggunakan seragam seperti koki itu mulai membagikan makanan.

"Cie dapet penggemar!"Seorang gadis menyolekku. Aku tertawa membalasnya.

"Seneng banget tuh! Berlebih makanan!"

"Dia manis loh Ten, cowok tadi ituuu!"

Sakura tertawa sembari memegangi sendok besar di tangannya, begitu antrean sampai padaku, Sakura dengan semangat langsung menyusun makanan di nampanku.

"Nih! Porsi besar untuk temenku yang ada kemajuan!"Sakura memberikan nampan besar berisi rupa - rupa makanan itu padaku. "Yea walau itu bukan dari cowok impianmu."

Aku terkejut, "Cowok impian? Siapa? Memang aku punya?"

"Ya Neji, siapa lagi,"ia bertolak pinggang sembari tertawa besar. "Heh cepat Tenten! Ngantre tuh!"

Aku segera duduk di bangkuku, Neji juga masih duduk di bangku di sampingku.

"Ih Neji! Kok udah makan duluan sih?"Protesku. Namun dia hanya diam, sembari melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Neji,"panggilku lagi.

Ia menoleh, "Hm?"

"Kau diam?"Aku menggaruk pipiku. "Tadi kau cerewet.."

"Ada baiknya tak bicara saat makan, 'kan?"

Aku merunduk, menatapi mangkuk sup yang mengepulkan uapnya. Juga ada cupcake plus yogurt di nampan itu. Persis seperti waktu SD, tiap hari pasti dapat makan siang dari sekolah.

Siang itu, aku makan sembari mengingat - ingat masa SD yang lucu. Teman - teman di sekelilingku juga terlihat ceria, kecuali, laki - laki di sampingku..yang tengah melahap makanannya dalam diam.

Ada apa dengan Neji?

...

Normal POV.

Tenten menyalakan ponselnya, tangannya yang satu memegangi tali tasnya.

 **From : Inopig.**

 **Ten! Aku, Sakura, dan Hinata mau ke salon! (love)(love)(love) Ikutan yuk! Diskon paraaaah!**

Tenten yang gemas itu langsung mengetik balasannya.

 **To : Inopig.**

 **Makasih, ya. Aku udah cantik, nggak butuh perawatan. Bye.**

Setelah mengantungi ponselnya, ia langsung memerhatikan sekeliling. Ia tak menemukan siapa pun yang dikenalnya.

"Oy,"Tenten menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke, yang sudah ada di sampingnya, bersandar pada dinding.

"Oy juga."Jawabnya.

"Neji bete tuh,"Sasuke meliriknya dari ujung matanya. Tenten mengedikkan bahu.

"Nggak tau, dari tadi dia udah begitu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bujuk, please?"Ia kemudian berdiri tegak, menatap gadis itu. "Gini. Kalau dia bete, latian tim basket nggak lengkap hari ini. Tolong, ya?"

Melihat Sasuke sampai memelas begitu, gadis itu jadi geli sendiri, "Ya ya. Di mana dia sekarang?"

...

"Aku bawa penawarnya!"

Tenten melirik Sasuke tajam, menyuruh lelaki itu diam.

"Tuh dateng Tenten, jangan bete dong, Neji."Shikamaru bersandar pada dinding lapangan indoor itu. Lelah juga berusaha mengerti Neji, pikirnya.

"Neji,"Tenten berjongkok di depannya yang sedang duduk di kursi pemain. Neji hanya membuang mukanya.

"Marah, ya?"

"Ngga."

"Kesel?"

"Ngga juga."

"Kamu PMS?"

"Kayanya iya,"jawab Naruto sembari cengengesan. Teman - temannya itu langsung menghajar Naruto.

Tenten menerawang, "Neji? Kamu marah karena aku dapet fans?"

Neji yang sedang duduk itu langsung menatapnya, "Ya nggak. Tapi harusnya kamu nggak perlu sampai begitu sama dia."

Para lelaki di sana langsung bungkam melihat Neji akhirnya bicara panjang, jadi serius, pikirnya.

"Aku salah apa?"Tenten menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu nggak perlu sampai pegang pundaknya,"Neji menatap gadis yang berjongkok di depannya itu. "Kamu senyum terlalu banyak sama dia, dan dia bakal mikir kamu suka sama dia."

Kini para lelaki di sana menahan tawanya, apalagi Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berusaha membujuk Neji. Ternyata semua ini hanya karena cemburu...pikir mereka sembari menahan tawa.

Tenten terbelalak, kemudian ia tertawa mendengar lelaki itu, "Cuma karena itu kamu diemin aku dari tadi siang?"Ia tertawa lagi, sembari memegangi lutut lelaki itu. "Neji, kita beda. Yang ngefans sama kamu banyak, jadi kamu mungkin nggak terlalu berterima kasih. Tapi yang ngefans sama aku...ya mungkin cuma dia dan temennya."

Neji membuang mukanya yang mulai merona itu.

"Lihat 'kan seberapa dia berterima kasih karena aku terima pemberiannya? Aku cuma terharu, itu aja kok."

"Yang suka sama kamu tuh... banyak.."Ucap Neji, tak menatapnya.

Tenten tertawa lagi, "Tuh kan. Kamu lucu akhir - akhir ini."

"Aku serius!"Neji menatapnya. "Adik kelas banyak yang suka kamu.."

Tenten hanya tersenyum, "Udah, udah. Latian aja, kamu ditungguin tau. Aku pulang duluan, jangan ngambek - ngambek lagi!"Ia melambaikan tangan pada lelaki itu.

Ia menatap teman - temannya yang lain, "Balik duluan ya, jaa!"

"Jaa! Makasih ya Ten! Kamu emang pacar yang baik!"Naruto mengacungkan jempol.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya,"Makasih banget ya Ten."

Setelah puas mendengar makasih - makasih dari teman - temannya itu, Tenten kembali sedikit melirik Neji.

"Iya iya sama - sama,"Tenten menatap mereka datar.

"Hati - hati,"seru Neji menoleh ke gadis itu. Tenten kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, makasih.."

Sembari di perjalanan pulang, gadis itu tersenyum, ia sadar sesuatu. Ia mungkin tak punya pacar, seperti teman - temannya yang lain. Tapi ia punya Neji, sahabat baiknya, yang selalu menjaganya. Ya, sahabat baiknya.

.

Yaampun ini alay banget...*geleng - geleng kepala* gatau lagi lah gimana :v abisnya nuar kebelet bikin oneshoot. Naa, minnaa..jadi chap ini sama chap depan beda tema yaa..

Nuar pamit undur diri dari dunia ini *oo tida tida* nuar masih harus balik, dengan chapter dua. Itupun kalau ada yang mau baca :v

Terima kripik manis dan pedas. Silahkan curhahkan di kotak review di bawah ini.

Full of love|Uchiha Nuari.


	2. Origami

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei.

.

Chapter 2!

Origami

.

Jam terakhir hari Jumat memang selalu dikhususkan untuk kegiatan klub, jadi siswa - siswi akan masuk ke klub masing - masing dan berkegiatan di sana. Itu mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa hari Jumat sangatlah disenangi murid - murid Konoha High School.

Juga para anggota klub basket yang kini tengah membaringkan diri di lapangan berwarna coklat terang itu, mereka terengah-engah sembari menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah mereka, bahkan sampai kaos mereka pun basah karenanya.

Sebotol air mineral muncul di depan mata Neji yang sedari tadi hanya menatap langit - langit. Ia langsung mengambilnya, "Ya, makasih."

Sasuke yang memberikannya kini mendengus, sembari ikut berbaring, tak jauh dari lelaki itu. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding.

"Main lagi kek,"protes Sasuke sembari menoleh ke Naruto yang tengah memegangi dadanya yang masih sesak karena terlalu lama bermain.

"Baka Teme. Kau mau aku mati?"

Sasuke hendak menendangnya saat itu juga, "Lemah."

"Nani?!"Naruto merangkak ke arahnya. "Ngomong apa tadi? Ulang - ulang!"

Neji mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia kini menengguk air mineral di tangannya. Suara klub bola yang sedang bermain di lapangan terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangan itu, jelas saja, sang guru olahraga yang berambut mangkuk itu pasti akan sangat bersemangat ketika bertemu murid kesayangannya.

Tiba - tiba ia teringat temannya, si Panda, pikirnya. Apa ia masih latihan sendiri di ruang _archery_? Batinnya bertanya - tanya.

.

.

Gadis itu menjepit _nock_ pada anak panah dengan dua jarinya, matanya menyipit, -tanda mengunci target. Sementara tangannya yang sudah berlapis _sherwood_ berbahan kulit itu memegangi bagian tengah dari busur di depannya.

Ia melepas jepitannya, dan anak panah itu melesat cepat tepat pada titik paling tengah target. Tapi itu tak membuatnya kaget, karena itu sudah terjadi sekian puluh kali hari ini. Ia menurunkan busurnya, sebuah busur _recurve_ modern yang cukup elit untuk dilihat.

Ia menyeka peluh di dahinya, kemudian duduk di ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan super besar, dimana di setiap sisinya terpajang banyak sekali papan target. Baik yang sederhana sampai rumit. Tangannya masih memegangi busur itu, sampai saat ini, ia sudah memasuki tahun ke lima sebagai archer alias pemanah.

Namun sedihnya, hanya ialah satu - satunya anggota klub archery, mungkin sudah tak bisa disebut klub lagi. Karena jujur saja, tak semua orang mau lama - lama berdiri memegangi _nock arrow_ , dan terus - menerus menatapi setitik target. Dan kalau sedikit saja bergeser, maka targetnya hilang.

Walaupun membanggakan, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak pernah bisa menikmati waktu klub seperti orang lain menikmatinya. Ia harus berlatih sendiri, catat ini, sendiri. Tanpa guru.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, dan memasuki satu ruangan dimana busur - busur khusus disimpan. Ia mengunci ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu setelah tak lupa melepas _sherwood_ -nya

Ia menyalakan ponselnya, dan satu pesan dari seniornya pun muncul.

 **From : Konan-sen.**

 **Kalau bosen sendiri, datang ke klubku, ya.**

Gadis itu tersenyum kegirangan, secepat kilat ia langsung mengetikkan balasannya.

 **To : Konan-sen.**

 **Otw! Bosen banget ni! Tunggu ya!**

Ia kemudian mengantungi ponselnya, lalu melesat ke ruang klub seni. Setelah sampai di sana, ia mendorong pintunya perlahan, ia langsung disapa Sai yang tengah duduk ganteng di depan kanvasnya.

"Cari siapa Ten?"Sai tersenyum.

Tenten memasuki ruangan itu, "Cari Konan-senpai, ruangannya yang mana ya?"

Sai meletakkan paletnya, "Ruangannya agak ke dalam, kuanter aja ya."

"Makasih.."Ia mengikuti lelaki itu, sembari sedikit memeluk dirinya sendiri lantaran dinginnya ruangan klub Seni.

"Oh ya, Ino ada?"

"Oh, Ino."Sai mengusap tengkuknya salting. "Ada, dia nggak mungkin absen."

"Iyalah, ada _moodbooster_ ,"sindir gadis itu, membuat Sai tertawa.

"Oh ya Ten,"Sai menyelesaikan tawanya. "Bukannya kau harus latihan memanah?"

"Yah,"Tenten mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tau rasanya Tsunade-sama menyediakan untuk klub sekitar seratus busur, dan aku harus mencoba semuanya sendiri."

Sai tersenyum, "Banggalah akan dirimu."

"Aku sudah terlalu bangga, tau!"Gadis itu tergelak. "Oh. Ini ruangannya, ya?"

"Yep. Bersenang - senanglah."

"Makasih ya!"Ucap gadis itu yang langsung dibalas oleh acungan jempol putih Sai. Tenten kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!"

Gadis itu mendorong pintunya, dan langsung mendapati Konan, tengah duduk sendiri di antara origami - origaminya. Seniornya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Senpai..sendirian saja?"Tenten memasuki ruangan itu, sembari memerhatikan kertas - kertas yang terlipat dengan beragam bentuk.

"Hmm.."Konan mengangguk. "Tapi anggotaku memang sedikit sih."

"Ya ampun lucu - lucu banget sih,"Tenten memerhatikan setiap origami buatan seniornya itu. "Pengen bikin juga dong!"

Konan tertawa kecil, lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku tipis berisi tutorial - tutorial origami. Gadis itu langsung memerhatikan buku itu.

"Hey! Ini...bukumu, Senpai?"Dilihatnya ada nama Konan sebagai penulis.

"Yap, baru saja terbit. Keren 'kan?"Ia tertawa.

Gadis itu langsung membolak-balik buku itu dan mengambil origami, dan mencoba melipat - lipat. Keduanya kini asyik pada kertas, sembari terkadang bergurau. Tenten tak pernah menyangka bahwa origami yang selama ini terlihat biasa saja, ternyata benar - benar menyenangkan.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Oh, ponselku,"Konan membuka ponselnya. Ia kemudian membaca sebuah pesan, membuat Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, ingin tahu.

Konan tersenyum, "Ah. Kita harus ke aula tengah, ada pengumuman sebentar."

"Semua unit dari klub seni akan kumpul?"Tanya gadis itu sembari membereskan origaminya.

"Yep. Berarti ada si Ino, temanmu, ya 'kan?"Canda Konan, membuat Tenten tertawa.

-Happy Reading-

"Kita akan buat _event_ kecil - kecilan. Ini adalah ide dari Yamanaka Ino, unit _Fashion Design_ ,"Deidara, sang ketua klub Seni itu nyengir ke Ino. "Jadi, di _event_ ini, dalam waktu seminggu tiap orang harus buat satu seni sesuai unitnya, dan memberikannya kepada orang yang kalian anggap spesial."

Suara decak - decak kagum langsung terdengar mendengar itu, mereka semua terdengar antusias. Yea, begitu juga Konan yang kini duduk di samping Tenten. Konan sampai bertepuk tangan kecil saking girangnya.

"Dasar Ino,"Tenten memutar bola matanya.

"Teman - teman, untuk mau kasih ke berapa orang, itu semua terserah kalian. Atau kalau nggak mau ikut pun terserah, ini sih cuman buat seru - seruan aja,"Deidara mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi kuharap kalian buat pakai hati."

"Oiya tenang aja Dei-senpai! Ini sih kami jagonya!"

Deidara tertawa, "Oh, ya. Unit origami, mana ya?"

Konan langsung mengangkat tangan, "Hadir!"

Deidara menoleh, "Oh ya, Konan. Kuharap, kau beritahu anggotamu agar tidak memberi sekedar kertas yang dilipat - lipat."

Konan tersenyum girang, "Wakatta wakatta dayo, Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara terkejut, "Ah! Jangan begitu Konan!" Ia mengusap tengkuknya lantaran malu. "Oke. Jelas ya semua? Silahkan kembali ke ruang masing - masing."

Mereka langsung bubar, kembali ke ruang masing - masing.

"Nanda yo kore?!"Tenten menggeram.

"Ha?"Konan menoleh. "Ten, kau kenapa?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"Tenten menghentakkan langkahnya menuju ruang origami. "Jangan memberikan sekedar kertas lipat - lipat? Dia bilang begitu seolah - olah melipat origami itu mudah!"

"Loh? Memang mudah, kok."

Gadis itu menoleh horror, "Konan-senpai! Kau merendahkan unitmu sendiri!"

Konan tertawa, "Ya ampun, cuma butuh sehari mungkin untuk menguasai seni lipat."Konan membuka ruangannya. "Bayangkan kalau aku memberimu origami bentuk perahu, mungkin kau akan terima. Tapi apa akan kau simpan terus?"

"Iya juga sih..."Tenten ikut memasuki ruangan itu. "Trus harus bikin apa? Emang origami selalu lipat - lipat kertas, 'kan?"

"Nah, justru kamu sekarang yang sedang merendahkan unitku."Tenten langsung terlonjak.

"Aku nggak bermaksud begitu!"

Konan membuka etalase, lalu menunjukkan sebuket bunga, yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kertas, yang membuat gadis itu langsung terkagum melihatnya.

"Yang begini lho, yang dimaksud Deidara. Memang dibuat dari kertas, tapi jadi benda yang bagus."

Tenten mengangguk - angguk.

"Origami itu hanya kertas. Tapi akan jadi apa nantinya, itu tergantung pada tanganmu,"Konan menunjukkan telunjuknya, membuat Tenten lagi - lagi mengangguk.

Konan kini duduk, dan kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya.

"Hmm, Senpai. Kau akan berikan ke siapa?"Tanya Tenten.

"Ya tentu saja orang yang spesial,"Konan tertawa, membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"Maksudku namanya, dong!"Tenten menatanya serius. "Kasih tau ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Ah, kalau ku kasih tau, kau pasti akan benar - benar kaget,"Konan tersipu. "Sudah - sudah. Jangan pikirkan aku, setidaknya aku tau akan berikan ke siapa. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hm?"Tenten memegangi dagunya. "Mungkin Ino? Ah, dia pasti dapat dari Sai. Hmmm, Sakura? Atau Hinata? Atau Temari? Ah bingung."

Konan menatapnya kesal, "Kok cewek sih?"

"Mereka temanku, kan,"Tenten menatapnya polos. "Aku salah dengar ya? Harus kasih ke lawan jenis?"

Konan memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian teringat, "Oh ya Ten. Kau boleh pakai origamiku untuk membuatnya kalau kau mau."

"Oh, boleh? Pasti pasti!"Tenten bersemangat. "Kubawa ke rumah dong?"

"Nih,"Konan mengeluarkan stok origaminya. "Ada yang permukaannya licin, ada yang permukaannya kayak kertas biasa. Atau, kalau kau mau, ada juga yang bermotif di depan dan belakang. Banyak deh."

Tenten mengangguk - angguk.

"Jadi, sudah terpikir mau buat apa?"Tanya Konan.

Tenten merunduk, "Sebenarnya ada ide gila. Aku yakin aku tak bisa membuatnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Buku _pop-up_ , Senpai tau?"

Konan memegang kedua bahunya, "YA! YA! BUAT ITU! Itu bisa dibuat pake origami kok! Pasti kubantu!"

Tenten menatap seram senpainya itu, "Y-ya. O-oke makasih."

"Jadi, sudah terpikirkan, mau kasih ke siapa?"Konan menatapnya lagi. "Itu ide bagus, lho. Pastikan kau kasih ke orang yang memang benar - benar spesial."

"Maksudnya? Teman - temanku itu memang spesial, kok."

Konan menghela nafas, "Aku akan kasih ke Yahiko, orang yang kusayang. Kau sendiri? Hanya kasih ke teman? Tak ada orang yang kau sayang?"

Tenten terkejut, "Orang yang kusayang?"

"Ya, maksud Deidara itu orang yang sangat kau sayang, hingga ia jadi spesial bagimu."

...

"Ten!"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Neji di belakangnya, dengan seragamnya yang amat berantakan. Tak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Tenten menghampirinya,"Ini kamu, Neji?"

"Hm?"Neji menatapnya.

Kemejanya tak terkancing, menampakkan seragam basketnya sebagai dalaman.

"Kamu punya waktu banyak untuk ganti seragam."

Neji mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku kelihatan buruk?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!"Tenten tertawa. "Kalau berantakan kamu justru kelihatan lebih oke. Tapi tumben banget, lho."

Neji mengabaikan pujiannya. "Mau pulang?"Tanyanya, membuat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Oke. Tunggu, aku ambil tas dulu, nanti kamu kuantar pulang."Ucap Neji langsung berlalu dari sana. Tenten terdiam di sana, memerhatikan Neji yang memudar dari pandangannya.

Neji kembali, kini dengan tasnya, "Ayo."Ia berjalan, yang langsung diikuti Tenten.

"Siapa yang akan antar Hinata pulang kalau begitu?"Tanya Tenten.

"Dia jalan dengan Naruto hari ini,"Neji mendengus.

Gadis itu tertawa, "Kupikir kamu akan menguntit mereka kencan."

"Tadinya begitu."

"Serius?"

"Aku kelihatan bercanda?"

"Mukamu selalu serius, sih."

Neji mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu, "Es krim?"

"Boleh, kalau ditraktir,"Tenten tertawa membuat Neji tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Orang yang spesial..?_

'Bagaimana jika aku memberikannya pada orang yang membuatku...merasa spesial di matanya?'Batin gadis itu.

...

"Jadi, ini adalah yang namanya Hipotesa-"Kakashi menghentikan penjelasannya. "Apa ini namanya Tenten?"

Yang ditanya malah masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku.

"Tenten?"

Kakashi menghampirinya, ia mengangkat buku yang menutup wajahnya, dan ternyata gadis itu tertidur. Kakashi menghela nafas, ia mengetuk pelipis gadis itu dengan spidolnya.

Tenten terbangun, dan langsung terkaget, "Sensei!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kujelaskan tadi?"

Ia terdiam, kini semua murid memerhatikannya. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Gomenasai."

"Ya, ya. Sekarang buka bukumu, kau dapat tugas hukuman."

Neji menatap gadis itu heran. Pasalnya, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, gadis itu sudah beberapa kali tertangkap basah tertidur di kelas. Tapi setiap kali ditanya, ia hanya cengengesan, seolah ia melakukannya karena sengaja. Menurutnya, itu benar - benar janggal. Ia tahu temannya itu bukan orang yang malas belajar.

...

"Baik, semuanya! Hari ini, materi kita adalah basket, dan yang ingin Sensei nilai hari ini adalah _dribble_ , semuanya bisa kan?"Tanya Guru Gai bersemangat.

"Gampang itu sih Sensei!"

"Oke, kalian bisa mulai latihan dulu, nanti Sensei panggil untuk ambil nilai!"

Mereka mulai memencar mengambil bola dan berlatih.

Sakura menghampiri temannya itu, "Halo Ten-oh astaga."Sakura memerhatikan telapak tangan gadis itu. "Kenapa pakai plester? Ada apa?"Ia langsung mengamati tangannya.

"Luka kecil.."

Sakura memegang lukanya, Tenten langsung meringis dan menarik tangan.

"Masih sakit banget, ya?"Tanya Sakura.

"Luka semalem ini, jadi masih sakit,"ia memerhatikan telapak tangannya. "Nulis aja sakit.."

"Kenapa sih? Kok bisa? Ngapain aja di rumah?"Sakura mulai ngomel.

"Kena cutter, hehe.."Gadis itu menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Sakura ngilu, "Yaudah. Kamu gausah ikut materi _dribble_ dulu, kecuali kamu bisa pake tangan kiri."

Tenten mengangguk setuju, "Ya..aku harus izin dulu.."Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu latihan aja gih, aku mau ke Sensei dulu. Huss!"

Sakura mendengus, "Iya, iya."

Tenten menghampiri Guru Gai yang sedang mengurus buku nilainya. Ia membungkuk, "Emm..Gai-Sensei.."

"Ya? Tenten? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Bukan, hehe..Kurasa, aku nggak bisa dribble. Telapak tangan kananku luka, masih sakit banget.."

"Biar kulihat,"Tenten langsung menunjukkan tangannya, Guru Gai kemudian mengeluh. "Padahal kau biasanya semangat sekali kalau olahraga."

Tenten nyengir, "Kalau sudah sembuh aku pasti akan semangat lagi kok!"

"Bagus! Ya sudah, kalau begitu duduk saja perhatikan yang lain ya,"Guru Gai berdiri dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tenten. "Oke semuanya! Kita akan ambil nilai!"

Teman - temannya itu memerhatikan Tenten yang hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan, mereka memberi tatapan seolah bertanya, 'Kenapa?'

Tenten langsung menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang diplester, yang langsung membuat mereka mengangguk paham. Kecuali, Neji. Ia semakin merasa, ada yang aneh dengannya.

* * *

Kriiiiingg...

"Akhirnya..."Gumam gadis itu sembari membereskan buku - bukunya.

"Oy Ten!"

"Yeaa.."Gadis itu tak menoleh, ia kini sibuk membereskan kolong mejanya yang penuh sampah makanan.

"Nengok kek,"Kiba yang sebal kini menghampirinya. "Kamu aja yang kumpulin tugas sejarahnya ya?"

Tenten berhenti, dan kemudian menoleh pada Kiba, "Coba jelaskan kenapa harus aku?"

Kiba melirik jam tangannya, "Aku buru - buru Ten, sumpah!"

Gadis itu kini bertolak pinggang, "Kenapa? Anjingmu itu mau melahirkan?"

Kiba naik darah, "Dia jantan!"

"Yayaya."Gadis itu kini menyeleting tasnya. Kiba masih memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Mau, 'kan?"Kiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Apa perlu Neji yang memohon padamu?"

"Ya ya ya! Aku yang kumpulkan, kau pasti puas sekarang."

"Yaaaaayyy!"Kiba memeluk teman baiknya itu. "Aku cinta kamu Ten!'

Gadis itu tercekik, "Uhk! Kiba! Ya ya aku cinta kamu juga, lepas sekarang!"

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya itu dan langsung mengambil tasnya, ia kemudian pergi ngibrit keluar kelas.

Gadis itu membetulkan seragamnya, ia memakai ranselnya kemudian mengambil setumpuk buku di meja guru, "Ini masih ada yang belum ngumpul, nggak?"Tanyanya pada seisi kelas.

"Tunggu! Sebentar lagi!"Shino masih menulis dengan giatnya.

"Oke!"Sahutnya. Tak jauh dari meja Shino.

"Ten, kamu kuat nggak?"Sakura menghampirinya. "Dasar si Kiba sialan."

Gadis cepol itu terbahak, "Gapapa, dia pasti senang sekarang. Aku kuat kok, emang kenapa?"

"Kan tanganmu luka.."

"Halah, cuman kena _cutter_ kok,"Tenten mengedikkan bahu, sementara Sakura merasa dirinya pasti akan menangis terisak kalau ia melihat darahnya sendiri. Ngilu.

"Sakura, aku sudah isi piket kelas. Kuantar ke ruang guru dulu ya."Ucap Neji.

"Eh, Neji.."Sakura tak enak. "Makasih banget!"

"Ya,"Neji berlalu sembari membawa tasnya.

"Ugh,"Sakura mendengus. "Kok dia nggak pamit ke kamu, Ten? Tawarin pulang bareng kek, apa kek."

Tenten menoleh dengan wajah geli, membuat Sakura menatapnya geram.

"Kenapa? Bener dong!"

Tenten malah terbahak saking gelinya, "Dia itu Neji, bukan Sasuke-mu yang romantis itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah sekarang, "Arh! Kamu tuh selalu aja bikin kesal!"Ia menjitak gadis itu. "Udah, aku mau pulang. Bye!"

"Byeeeee! Uchiha Sakuraaaaa...!"Tenten tertawa geli.

Shino menghampiri Tenten, "Makasih udah nungguin."Ia mengumpul bukunya.

"Siap!"

Tenten kini membawa setumpuk buku itu ke ruang guru, ia menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai satu. Ia menyusuri koridor.

"Ten, mana tugasmu hukumanmu?"

Tenten mendongak, mendapatkan Kakashi, berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku.

"Oh..ya.."Tenten menggigit bibirnya dan melihat kemana pun asal tak pada guru itu. "..umm..."

"Kau tak mengerjakannya, 'kan?"

Gadis itu merunduk dengan wajah sesal, "Maaf, Sensei."

"Kau aneh, biasanya tak seperti ini."

Gadis itu mendongak, "Aku pasti kerjakan! Besok akan kukumpul sebelum bel masuk, aku janji, Sensei!"

Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya, "Ah..aku tak suka menghukummu sebenarnya.. Tapi, jangan seperti ini lagi. Tidur saat jam pelajaran itu sangat tak pantas buatmu. Kalau anak berprestasi, jadi jangan seperti itu, ya.."

Tenten menggigit bibirnya sesal, ia kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalanya.

"Ayolah..tidak apa - apa, Tenten. Aku tak marah padamu,"Kakashi tersenyum.

"Arigatou..."

Kakashi berlalu, Tenten menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, dan menangkap Neji ada di depannya, agak jauh.

Ia pasti dengar semuanya, pikir gadis itu tersenyum sesal.

Lelaki itu berlalu, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Ia tak marah, Tenten tahu itu.

Gadis itu kembali menyusuri koridor, lalu sampai tepat di depan pintu ruang guru, ia mengetuknya pelan, "Sumimasen.."

.

.

.

Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan tugas matematika dari Kakashi, ia kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

"Wow, ada _chat_ masuk,"ia buru - buru membukanya.

 **From : Konan-sen**

 **Ten, punyamu udah selesai? Besok dikasih loh!**

Gadis itu langsung mengetik balasan.

 **To : Konan-sen**

 **Sudah! Doakan semoga dia suka, ya.. Oya, makasih ya Senpai, kertas - kertasmu sangat membantu!**

Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya lalu membereskan mejanya.

"Mmm.."Tenten mematikan lampu belajarnya. "Aku juga harus minta maaf."

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA!"Ino menjerit bahagia, ia kelewat bahagia sekarang. Ia meloncat - loncat kecil. " _Mission completed_!"

"Apa sih Ino, lebay deh."Tenten bertolak pinggang.

Temari terbahak, lalu menoyor pelipis Tenten, "Kau iri 'kan."

Tenten menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan meledek, kita sama - sama nggak dapat hadiah apa pun."

Temari hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Ya kalian semua 'kan tau si nanas bodoh itu bukan dari klub seni."

Ino melirik jahil, "Kalau pun iya?"

"Apa ia akan membuatkan untukmu?"Tenten melanjutkan kata - kata Ino.

Temari menghela nafas.

Ino tertawa geli, sementara Tenten hanya bergeleng - geleng kasihan. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Hinata dan Sakura. Pas sekali.

"Hinata! Sakura!"Teriak Tenten. Mereka menoleh, dan buru - buru menghampiri teman - temannya yang sedang berkumpul itu.

Sakura terengah-engah, "Dapet apaan, _Pig_?"

Ino memeluk lukisan di tangannya, "Sebuah karya surgawi." Ia kemudiam menunjukkan lukisan itu. Lukisan dengan siluet dirinya, dilukis di kain kanvas dan terbingkai rapi.

"Ba-bagus banget..."Sakura tergagap, membuat Ino makin bermegah hati saja.

"Ngomong - ngomong, aku dan Sakura juga dapet, lho. Gatau dari siapa,"Hinata menunjukkan sebuah mangkuk tembikar yang dilukis cantik. Sakura mengangguk setuju, sembari menunjukkan sweater rajutan.

Temari dan Tenten kini bertatapan, lalu keduanya mengusap bahu sesamanya, seolah menguatkan.

"Jadi tuh, temen - temen, aku mau ceritain semuanya,"Ino berdehem. "Aku sengaja ngusulin _event_ ini di klub seni, biar Sai mau ngelukis aku!"Ia menatap lukisan itu penuh haru.

Ino melanjutkan, "Dia nggak pernah sekali pun ngelukis buatku, setiap kali kuminta, pasti jawabannya dia lagi punya proyek. Jadi, _let me be his project_."Ino bangga.

Kini keempat temannya itu bertepuk tangan. Bukan bangga, mereka sudah tahu tabiat si pirang itu. Itu khas Ino.

"Lalu kamu kasih apa ke Sai, Ino?"Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mendesain jaket untuknya, aku tak tahu apa akan berguna, dia jarang kedinginan."Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Setidaknya itu sepadan,"komentar Sakura.

"Hai semua!"

Mereka menoleh.

"Hai, Dei-Senpai!"Ino tersenyum.

"Halo.."

Deidara meringis, "Aku membuat banyak hadiah, kalian boleh ambil satu. Aku memang kasih ke banyak orang."

Dan pemangsa utamanya adalah Tenten dan Temari, yang belum dapat hadiah. Keduanya langsung melihat - lihat apa yang ada di kotak Deidara.

"Aku ambil ini ya,"Tenten mengambil sebuah benda mirip _action figure_ berbentuk panda.

"Aku ambil yang ini,"Temari melihat benda seperti _action figure_ , namun berbentuk...

"Nanas?"Temari menatap Deidara dengan tatapan aneh.

"Khusus untukmu. Ambillah."Deidara tertawa geli. "Kalian tak mau ambil juga?"

"Ah mereka sudah dapat, Senpai cari orang yang belum dapat saja."Tenten memutar tubuh lelaki itu lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Hati - hati di jalan, Dei-Sen! Arigato!"Ucap Temari.

"Ya! Arigato juga Sen!"

"Oke, jaa!"Deidara tertawa lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh ya Ten,"Ino menoleh pada gadis yang tengah memerhatikan panda kecil itu, "Kamu bukannya datang ke klub seni waktu event itu diumumkan, ya?"

"Ya,"gadis itu masih sibuk memerhatikan.

"Kamu buat sesuatu.. 'kan?"Ino memastikan.

"Tentu."

"Sudah dikasih?"

"Aku taruh di kolong mejanya."

"Serius?!"Kini Sakura mengambil alih. "Kamu kasih ke siapa, Ten?!"

Teman - temannya itu langsung menatap Tenten penuh kepo. Tenten hanya memandang mereka berempat dengan wajah gugup.

"Aaa..aku.."

...

Neji baru saja kembali dari tempat loker, ia begitu kesulitan untuk mengambil sandal sekolahnya karena lokernya mendadak penuh hadiah. Ia kini duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengeluarkan buku kanji.

"Eh, memang habis ini pelajaran kanji ya.."Gumamnya, ia kemudian mengecek jadwalnya. "Bukan."

Ia hendak meletakkan buku kanjinya ke kolong meja. Ia kemudian mendengus. Lagi - lagi hadiah, pikirnya.

"Dari siapa lagi ini,"ia mengambil itu, dan memerhatikannya. Sebuah buku yang hanya tersampul putih.

Ia kemudian membukanya, dan sebuah foto langsung timbul di halaman pertama. Fotonya dan Tenten. Ia terkesiap, hadiah ini dari Tenten? Tanyanya.

Ia membaliknya lagi, lalu kembali terkejut. Kedua halaman itu dipenuhi potongan - potongan kertas berbentuk balon, juga lengkap dengan talinya, dan dari tali itu tergantung sebuah foto dirinya waktu kecil, yang sedang memegang balon.

Neji tanpa sadar tertawa pelan, ia kemudian membaliknya lagi, dan timbul banyak sekali foto. Fotonya ketika main basket, ketika menang olimpiade, ketika sedang makan eskrim, bahkan ketika bersin. Ada banyak sekali. Namun di tengahnya, sebuah foto terlihat lebih besar, yaitu fotonya dengan Tenten. Ia ingat foto itu, foto yang diambil diam - diam oleh Kiba ketika mereka sedang memasang tenda sembari tertawa. Tanpa sadar Neji menyentuh foto itu terharu.

Ia kembali membalik halamannya, tak ada yang timbul dari sana. Hanya ada gambar sederhana yang mirip dirinya dan Tenten.

Ia membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

 _Terima kasih sudah sering mengantarku pulang, membelikanku es krim, menungguku selesai latihan memanah, dan lainnya. Anggap saja ini hadiah setahun kamu jadi sahabatku ^-^ Makasih ya, Neji._

 _-Tenten._

Neji terenyuh, ia kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan buku itu tertutup. Neji sedikit terkejut, "Sudah habis?"Gumamnya. Ia tersenyum pada buku itu, tanpa sadar.

Ia menerawang dan merasa kecewa. Tidak, ia tak begitu sering mengantar Tenten pulang, ia juga tak terlalu sering mengajaknya makan es krim. Apalagi menunggunya selesai latihan, hanya sekali dua kali. Ia memberikan waktunya pada Tenten hanya jika ia sedang tak ada perlu dengan adik kesayangannya Hinata. Ia memang sahabat yang payah, pikirnya.

Ia kembali memerhatikan buku itu, lalu sebuah hal menyadarkannya. Tenten bukan orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal membuat karya seni seperti ini. Ia pasti kesulitan membuatnya.

Neji terkesiap, "Jadi selama membuat ini...dia tidur larut...dan tangannya sampai terluka..?"Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi karena ini dia sampai tertidur di sekolah?"

Beberapa orang di kelas itu kini menoleh aneh padanya dengan tatapan heran. Neji si jenius itu sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri?

Kriiiiingg...

Tenten memasuki kelas sembari terengah-engah, ia memegangi lututnya. Lalu kemudian langsung menepuk meja guru.

"Wle! Aku menang!"

Kiba yang berada di belakangnya kini hanya ngos - ngosan, "Ya, kau menang. Puas kau."

"Dasar kalian kekanak - kanakan,"ucap Sakura sama ngos - ngosannya. Padahal dia juga ikutan.

Tenten tertawa, kemudian diam - diam melirik Neji yang tengah sibuk membuka buku pelajaran.

'Dia udah buka belum, ya?'

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Mereka memberi salam pada guru, setelah sang guru pergi, mereka langsung berhamburan di kelas.

"Pokoknya siapa yang paling akhir sampai ke kantin, harus traktir mie odos!"Seru Sakura pada Kiba dan Tenten. Namun Tenten masih sibuk mencatat materi.

"Ayo! Tenten lagi sibuk,"Kiba menatap Sakura. Lalu kemudian mulai berlari bersama Sakura.

Kelas mulai sepi, orang - orang yang tadi masih mencatat juga sudah selesai, dan kini Tenten merasa hanya ada dirinya di kelas. Setelah selesai mencatat, ia kemudian mengambil buku matematikanya, ia harus mengumpulkan tugas hukumannya atau Kakashi akan semakin kecewa.

Ia berbalik badan, hendak berjalan, namun ia terkejut ketika Neji sudah ada di depannya. Ia mendongak, menatap lelaki itu, "Hey."

Neji menatapnya, membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Tenten menyerah, ia kemudian melipat tangannya di dada, "Ya, silahkan marahi aku."

"Aku berterima kasih atas hadiahnya,"Neji ikut melipat tangannya di dada. "Tapi kalau membuat buku _pop up_ membuatmu harus sampai bergadang, dan sampai terluka, harusnya buat yang lain saja."

Tenten menatapnya tak suka, "Setidaknya berterima kasihlah yang tulus! Harusnya kamu tidak bilang begitu padaku."

"Kamu menyiksa dirimu, bukan?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, benar - benar kecewa, "Tapi tetap saja kamu melihat dari sisi buruknya."

Neji menjulurkan tangannya, "Berikan tanganmu yang luka."

Tenten dengan ogah - ogahan memberikan tangannya, ia masih melihat ke arah lain.

Ia menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya itu, "Dengar. Aku sangat suka hadiahmu, bahkan aku tak melihat hadiah dari siapa pun kecuali hadiahmu."

Tenten kini menoleh ke arahnya, walau wajahnya masih marah.

"Ya, aku tau. Kamu berkorban banyak untuk membuat hadiah untukku. Aku berterima kasih juga untuk itu,"Neji kini menyentuh luka itu pelan. "Tapi kalau itu membuatmu terluka..kamu nggak perlu lanjutin.."

"Karena hadiah apa pun yang kamu buat, aku akan tetap suka."

Tenten menatapnya, kemarahannya entah menguap kemana. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman lelaki itu. Ia marah, jelas. Ia harap respon Neji akan sama seperti senangnya Ino ketika mendapat hadiah dari Sai. Tapi apa yang ia dapat kini, ia rasa lebih dari apa yang Ino dapat. Ia harusnya tahu, Neji sangat khawatir.

Neji tersenyum padanya, membuat Tenten yang sedari tadi bengong kini kembali ke alam sadar.

"Kantin?"

"Um, aku harus mengumpulkan tugas hukumanku ke Kakashi-sensei,"gadis itu kini melirik jahil pada Neji. "Kecuali kamu mau mengantarku ke ruang guru."

Neji menatapnya, "Hm?"

"Ya. Aku masih marah, jadi lebih baik temani aku ke ruang guru, jadi aku akan menemanimu ke kantin."Gadis itu menunjukkan senyum percaya dirinya.

"Ya, baiklah,"Neji menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan keduanya berjalan bersama menuju ruang guru. Beberapa orang memerhatikan keduanya, membuat Tenten risih, sementara Neji malah tak sadar ia sedang menggadeng gadis itu.

"Neji, kita dilirik - lirik,"bisik Tenten.

"Karena?"Neji menoleh.

"Karena kamu menggandengku, apalagi?"

Neji terkejut, "Oh. Ya biarin." Lelaki itu kembali menatap lurus. "Lagipula 'kan jarang - jarang kamu digandeng cowok."

Tenten tertawa geli membuat Neji yang di sampingnya jadi ikut tertawa.

.

.

Harusnya ia tahu, seberapa pun sakitnya, aku akan tetap membuat hal yang mengesankan untuknya. Karena ia spesial untukku.

.

.

AWKKWKWKWKWKWKKWKK Nah, udh si up deh... maaf yaaa kalau chap ini ngecewain, soalnya akui aja ini pasti ngebosenin wkwkwk banyak basa basinya, tapi karena nuar terlanjur pengen up, jadi nuar up hehehe.. Nah, nuar mau bales review temen - temen yg ga login yaa... kalau yang login bakal kubales leat pm!

Rahasia : Aku jugaaaa kangeeeeeeeeeeeennn bgt sama dunia ini...tapi sayangnya aku sibuk, jadi waktu nulisku udh teralu jarang, dan jadinya aku berkelana.. Found my destiny? Seriuskah kamu nunggu ituu? Itu alaaaaaayyy bgtt! Aku bahkan ga kuat baca ulang itu, jadi aku ngga yakin itu bakal dilanjut wkkwkw..oh ya. Makasih udh baca dan review, semoga kamu suka chap kedua ini yaaa... luv yuuuuu ^^

Shinji ran : Hai Shinji-chan! Iya nih, sudah ku update, makasih udh baca ff gajelas ini yaaa X'''D Semoga kamu suka sama chap keduanya, luv yuuuu ^^

Aone : Iya kamu bener bgt, pairing ini sangat amat jarang...dan sangat berharga jadinya ehehehe...Dan ya! Bravo! Aku emang bener - bener harus banyak nulis! Makasih bangeeeet udh ingetin aku, aku sedang berusahaaaa X'''D Makasih yaaa udh mau baca ffku,ini chap keduanya, semoga kamu suka. Luv yuuuu ^^

Akira ken : Akira-senpai! Sumpah dah aku udh bingung mau ngelanjutin oaranai gimana lagi, soalnya aku udh ga begitu feel sama alurnya. Udh ada yg kuketik sih, tapi ngga yakin gituuu

TennaHazel Uchiha : Halo, Hazel-chan! Yap yap, berjuang, heheheheh XD Aku grogi parah, typo deh XD Makasih udh baca dan review, inilah chap keduanya, hop u like it! ^^

Sudaaaah...kuharap temen-temen tetep mau baca ff ini di update-an yg selanjutnya ya! Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi!

-Uchiha Nuari


End file.
